Brave Snake Hissing
by Lucinda
Summary: Dru decides that she wants a new childe and protector. She finds him in England. DruSnape, darkish fic. Now complete.
1. Brave Snake Hissing

Brave Snake Hissing  
  
author: Lucinda  
  
main characters: Severus Snape, Drusilla  
  
rating: pg13-16  
  
disclaimer: I hold no legal rights to Severus Snape (property of JK Rowling) or Dru (property of Joss Whedon).  
  
distribution: Twisting, OADNT, Paula, Jen & Cat if they want, anyone else please ask first.  
  
note: Tiny spoiler for Prisoner of Azkaban.  
  
  
  
  
  
Drusilla crouched in the dark place, behind many boxes of all different sizes. Her tarnished knight had failed her, siding with the nasty, sticky slayer instead of their Daddy. She'd made him go away, playing delightful games with others but not with him. Then, she'd gone to the city of sparkling towers and black glass where her not-Daddy lived. Grandmummy was there, only she was all warm and fragile. She'd been so happy to find a problem that she could make go away like that.  
  
Angel had been very cross though, and had tried to burn her and her grandmummy-daughter to little bits. Miss Edith had told her that things would soon become very bad in Daddy's shining city, so she'd left. Her poor Spike had been all caught up in the nasty golden web of the Slayer, repeating all their daddy's mistakes. It hurt too much to see it dancing over him, so she'd left again. She'd hidden in the dark place inside the shining white bird, and laughed as it had taken to the air, carrying her away from all her problems on shining wings, safe from the sparkling deadly sunshine.  
  
But what was she to do now? She needed someone to be with her, a dark lover to keep her days from being dull, someone to keep her company when Miss Edith was bad. Not her Daddy, and not her Spikey. She needed to find someone new, someone deliciously dark and wicked. She would find him at the end of the flight, she would be able to taste his darkness, feel the pull of his tarnished soul and go to him, make everything quiet inside, like her daddy had done for her. He would be hers, not daddy's, not the nasty Slayers, all hers. She would be his princess, and he would be... not her knight, her knight had failed. Maybe he would be her dragon? Oh, the idea sounded wonderful.  
  
There was a bump as the shining bird landed, wrapped in the fingers of night. She waited until the people had opened it up, pulling out boxes and bags before she slipped out, knowing that this was not the time for a nibbly snack. Her tummy was all twisted up from being so high in the air. If she put anything inside, it would start heaving and squirt nasty bile from her mouth. Ugh.  
  
The stars whispered in her ears, speaking too quickly for follow, about snakes and secrets and death. Whispering about potions and shadows, pain and secrets. She could feel a tug to the west, and began her journey, knowing that in the end, the tug would lead her to her new lover, her new Dragon Childe. He was full of secrets and pain, wrapped up in shadow until nobody could see his real self anymore. But she would find him, she would see the truth that he tried to conceal. Then, she would strip away the wrapping, and he would be there, all gloriously tainted with pain and evil and death…  
  
Finally, she found him, lurking in the trees, one hand holding a basket while the other held a knife. He was gathering mushrooms by the moonlight, and they glimmered and glowed. Like magic and secrets… Oh, he was a magic dragon, and he could use the mushrooms to make strange and wonderful things!   
  
"Hello, luv." She spoke to him, confident that she would be able to move fast enough to keep the knife from hurting her.  
  
He stood up slowly, looking at her with eyes like pools of pain and ink, the secret sorrows and fears written in letters so tiny that they filled his eyes, making them all dark and unreadable. His hair was shadow, wrapping around him, almost blending with the long dark robes that swathed his body. All hidden away from the world… When he spoke, his voice was like poisoned honey.  
  
"I don't believe that we've met. Should I know you?"  
  
Her smile was delighted as she walked closer, locking eyes with him. "You don't know me yet, but you will. Look inside, see inside me… we are both twisted by pain and shadow into the playthings of the night… Come away with me, and I can make it all quiet."  
  
Once she'd caught him with her eyes, it was a simple matter to strike, knocking him over the head and carrying him away. Just in case, she brought his knife and basket of mushrooms. There was a little house, all empty of life, nothing but dark memories and green shadows. The snake-sorcerer had struck, and nobody would return for fear of his poison… She found the basement, and after pulling away his clothing, managed to get enough rope to tie him up. She would have preferred chains and manacles, but there were none to be found.  
  
Smiling, she picked up the knife, tracing her finger over the curving blade. It wasn't steel, the metal was almost golden, whispering of ancient ritual and long ago secrets. But it was sharp, and she hissed in delighted pain as the blade opened her finger, the deep red blood welling up. "Yesss… he will be wonderful."  
  
She had also very carefully placed the slender stick far away from him. It wasn't a stake, too slender and lovingly polished, humming with power. She had the feeling that he needed it to work his magic, and she didn't want him magicking himself away before she could make him hers.  
  
His heartbeat became a little stronger, a bit faster, and he stirred slightly, coming awake again. His eyes opened, and he looked around, frowning. "My clothing… where… why have you brought me here?"  
  
She clapped her hands in delight. All naked and tied up, and her brave snake hissed at her, defiant and proud. "I have taken them away. You have spent too much time hiding who you are, and Princess is going to find the secret snake inside all the shadows. You won't be able to hide from me."  
  
"Secret snake…" He looked at her, as if trying to pull her secrets from the air.  
  
She walked over, running her fingers over his lips, the knife trailing over the mark on his arm, a skull and a snake, burning with nasty magic. She could feel the nasty spells that bound her Dragon Childe to the snake sorcerer. "We shall have to get rid of that… no skulls for us, we shall be eternal like secrets and moonlight. I will not share you with the broken snake. You will be mine. All mine."  
  
With that, she dug the knife into his arm, carving a line of blood through the skull, smiling as he hissed the air out between his teeth, refusing to scream. Leaning forward, she licked the blood from his arm, delighting in the explosion of flavor on her tongue, secrets and pain and power… oh yes… "My brave serpent, my dragon childe. We will be splendid together."  
  
Dru sang cheerfully as she made a few other slashes in his body, trying to see if he would scream for her. But he didn't scream, just hissed his defiance. No screams from her dragon… he would be good at protecting his Princess. "I think you are ready, my dragon. You must understand… to be born requires blood. If there is no blood, there can be no life."  
  
He glared at her, his dark eyes whispering threats as he hung there. He didn't even scream as she sank her teeth into his throat, drinking deeply of his pain, his secrets, and his lovely blood. He was too weak to do more than murmur a few words as she untied him, lowering him to the floor before slicing open her breast, letting the blood flow onto his lips. "Drink up, dragon childe. Mummy's going to make you all strong."  
  
It wasn't long before he went still, all silent but for the snapping of the spells that bound him to the snake-sorcerer. His heart had stopped, letting the quiet flow through him instead, the quiet and the older power of her blood, her power and claim spreading through him, pushing away the last traces of snake venom. He would be hers alone.  
  
She decided to have a tea party with Miss Edith and another doll, one named Clara that had been waiting her for her little girl to come back. But Clara's little girl would never come back, the snake-sorcerer had killed her and her mummy and daddy many years ago. Once her dragon childe awoke, the games could begin.  
  
"Mother, dearest, when can we go out? I seem to be ravenous." His voice sounded almost darker, smoother than before. Her dragon stood in the doorway, once more dressed in his dark robes, his eyes now golden, his dragon fangs out.  
  
"Oh, things shall be very splendid now." She clapped her hands, delighted by her new childe.  
  
End Brave Snake Hissing 


	2. Bold Snake Plans

author: Lucinda  
  
main characters: Severus Snape, Drusilla  
  
sequel to 'Brave Snake Hissing'  
  
rating: pg13-16  
  
disclaimer: I hold no legal rights to Severus Snape (property of JK Rowling) or Dru (property of Joss Whedon).  
  
distribution: Twisting, OADNT, Paula, Jen & Cat if they want, anyone else please ask first.  
  
note: AU post season 5 BtVS, AU post book 3 for Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
  
  
Severus knew what had happened to him. He'd been turned into a vampire, by Drusilla. The demented vampiress who was now his Sire, his keeper, guide, and authority in the new world of shadows and blood that he'd been dragged down into. She was also his murderer, which should have made him far more angry than he felt. Perhaps it was because in killing him, she'd released him from the Dark Mark.  
  
How could he be too angry when she'd freed him from the evil bondage of Voldemort? Even if it had been replaced by a form of bondage to her... not that they'd tried that after he'd been turned. He had the feeling that if she wasn't trying to break him and figure out if he would make a strong willed childe, it might be much more enjoyable. A small corner of his mind observed all of the changes in his thoughts, the way he was reacting now and compared them to the way he thought he would have reacted last week. There was so little known about how and why the personality of a vampire changed, only theories and guesses...  
  
He wasn't quite the same, although he seemed to still be unquestionably Severus Alexander Snape. His memories were intact, or at least as much as they had been previously. He almost wondered if his food preferences would remain, but then again... Vampires couldn't eat solid foods, only blood. Unless the bits of learning carefully gathered were wrong, in which case he might be able to make a few careful experiments. He considered his new diet. Blood. His sense were so much sharper now, enabling him to hear someone's heart beat as he stood there, smell the blood through the thin barrier of their skin, and the taste of it... So many depths and flavorings that he'd never dreamed of before.  
  
"Dragon childe, what are you thinking of?" His Sire's voice was soft, and had he still been mortal, he might not have heard the melodious sounds of the words in the darkness.  
  
He could feel his lips twisting into a slight smile. "Considering my new life, mother. So many things have changed, after all."  
  
Her cool fingers trailed over his face, feathery light touches like walking into a spider web. "Are you angry? Do you wish that I hadn't made you my very own?"  
  
Severus hadn't been her childe more than a few days, but he already knew enough to know that this was a dangerous question. "I am considering how much there is about vampires that remains unknown to wizards. And how pleased I am that Voldemort no longer holds power over me."  
  
She made a little sniff, as if she was displeased by the mention of Voldemort. "Nasty old snake... all weak and bones. Sheds his skin, his past, all his power... Is the little boy that dangerous? I do not like the nasty old snake, and I do not share."  
  
He resisted the urge to sigh. Drusilla was dangerous, more so for her madness. "I would not want you to share with him. As for the boy... Harry Potter is a young wizard, not too different from many others. He has a talent for flying, and a gift for finding trouble, but... It has always been my suspicion that the real threat that he poses to Voldemort is the fact that Voldemort fears him. When you fear something, that fear makes you vulnerable."  
  
Looking at the stars, Severus was aware of Drusilla swaying, humming as she moved under the stars. She claimed that they spoke to her. What was more of a puzzle to him was the way he was reacting. He knew that the 'nasty old snake' was Voldemort, the Dark Lord, yet... mention of the Dark Lord that had once been his master and then his nightmare did not cause the same sour panicked dread that it had before. It still caused an unpleasant feeling, rather sour, but not the same fear. The same fear of Voldemort that had made the wizarding community so vulnerable to his power... It might be one of the more subtle changes about his new life, but it just might be a very useful one.  
  
Suddenly, he had an idea. It was dark, and devious, and it might be very dangerous, but if it could work... "Mother? How well do you think we could control our hungers? Enough to not kill people in a school full of annoying children?"  
  
"How annoying? May we tell them that they have been bad, and shall get no supper?" She smiled, seeming almost innocent. "Perhaps just a few sips... What did you have in mind, my dragon?"  
  
"I have a job at Hogwarts, a school for magic. If we can control our hunger, if I return there when the school term begins..." He paused, licking his lips as he savored his plan. "Perhaps we can find a way to gain enough power to destroy Voldemort?"  
  
"Ohhh...." She smiled, clapping her hands in apparent delight. "Such a plan. We will hide in plain sight. And then, at the right time... we crush the nasty snake. Oh, wonderful. Will this school be a suitable place for me to live?"  
  
Severus smiled again, remembering how she would have her arrogant moods, and insist that she was a princess. "My sweet mother... Hogwarts is in a Castle. You will simply love it."  
  
"A castle... yes, that sounds like a very good plan. We shall go there." Drusilla smiled before spinning again, laughing at the stars.  
  
With such a delightful, infuriating sire, eternity would run the risk of being very long indeed. Fortunately, he was a patient man, and there were always other ways to learn.  
  
end Bold Snake Plans 


	3. Dark Snake Lairs

author: Lucinda  
  
main characters: Severus Snape, Drusilla  
  
third in the 'Brave Snake' series  
  
rating: pg13-16  
  
disclaimer: I hold no legal rights to Severus Snape (property of JK Rowling) or Dru (property of Joss Whedon).  
  
distribution: Twisting, OADNT, Paula, Jen & Cat if they want, anyone else please ask first.  
  
note: AU post season 5 BtVS, AU post book 3 for Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
  
  
Severus Snape had been carefully experimenting to see if his magic still worked after his change. So far, the results were interesting. Certain spells were more difficult, others were more easily, and the sensation of the power moving through him was... different, although he couldn't quite put the difference to words. Perhaps it was a fortunate thing that he taught Potions, and not Transfigurations or Charms.  
  
But now, it appeared that things were finally ready to make the attempt. The few things that he'd had with him were packed, as were the collection of things that Drusilla had gathered since her arrival in England. They found no difficulty in arriving at Hogwarts, although he found himself newly sensitive to the wards surrounding it. He could almost feel them now, like a hum against his skin.  
  
"Will we be able to go in? I've not had an invitation." Drusilla's voice was soft as she stared at the castle. It was an impressive sight, rising over the lake, one tower framed by the rising moon.  
  
He blinked, considering her words. If they could not enter the school, that would complicate matters. "I'm not entirely certain. Shall we go find out?"  
  
They made their way to the front doors, which swung open, revealing Albus Dumbledore. "Ah, Severus. Back early from the summer holidays?"  
  
The feeling of Dumbledore's power had never been so noticeable, like the crackling of lightning all confined behind blue robes and crescent spectacles. Would Dumbledore know what had happened, try to prevent him from... No, the best thing to do would be to try to remain calm, to act casually. "You must know by now that the summer has never been my favorite season."  
  
"Indeed, although I would think that you would enjoy the time away from your students." Dumbledore nodded, looking faintly amused. He then paused, looking at Drusilla. "And who is this with you, Severus?"  
  
"Please, allow me the introductions. Albus Dumbledore, I present to you Drusilla Cambridge. My sweet, this is Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of this school."  
  
Drusilla smiled, holding one hand towards the elderly wizard. "Delighted to meet you... such a lovely school... all sparkly and so many towers."  
  
Dumbledore smiled at her, apparently delighted as he kissed her fingers. "Such a charming lady. I am glad to see someone bringing a bit of joy to Severus' life. Do come in, I think we have many things to talk about, the three of us."  
  
He tried to keep the triumph out of his smile as they followed the old wizard into the school, and up to his office. Could it truly be this easy?  
  
Fawkes shifted on his perch at their entry, before fluttering over to perch on Albus' shoulder and watch the pair of them with what looked like suspicion. "Do settle, Fawkes, you are well acquainted with Severus."  
  
"Now, while I may be old, I am not entirely foolish. I am aware that Miss Drusilla is a vampire. For the safety of the students and faculty, I really must ask that she..." Fawkes interrupted with an oddly unmusical cry and half spreading his wings, looking straight at Severus. "Hmm, very well then, I must ask that both of you maintain careful behavior, and not cause any harm to the students or the rest of the faculty."  
  
Drusilla cringed slightly away from Fawkes, one hand nearly crushing Severus' fingers. "Flames all around the bird... what is it, my dragon child?"  
  
"Fawkes is a phoenix. As long as he doesn't think you're a threat to Dumbledore, you should be in no danger from him." He sighed, feeling grateful that his hand would recover. "I believe that we can do that, Headmaster. I am also hoping that we might be of... additional assistance."  
  
"Nasty snake.... he must go. He tried to hold my Dragon Childe, but I do not share." Drusilla looked at Dumbledore, frowning a little. "We will help you cut down the big snake, for he is ugly and the stars do not like him."  
  
Perhaps this was the first time that he'd seen Dumbledore looking so flummoxed. "Ahhh.... that is reassuring, Drusilla. We will appreciate your assistance in removing... the snake. On a different note, where will you be staying?"  
  
Severus smiled, leaning back in his chair slightly. "My chambers are already in the dungeon, they should be entirely suitable for our needs. And if Drusilla stays with me..."  
  
With a little giggle, she leaned over, one hand running along his thigh. "I do like my dragon childe's company so..."  
  
There was a hint of pink visible above Dumbledore's beard as he looked at his desk. "Ahhh, yes, that should be entirely suitable. It would also give you a bit more privacy... good. Very good. And how shall we explain the presence of Drusilla?"  
  
"I seem to recall that Sibyl was rather... stressed by the events last year. Perhaps she could use an assistant?" He caught Dru's hand before she could do something that would truly embarrass the Headmaster. "Drusilla is clairvoyant, perhaps she could offer her assistance?"  
  
Dumbledore looked carefully at Dru's face, and made a thoughtful noise. "Yes, she is, isn't she? I don't see how she could be a more unsettling instructor than Sibyl... Very well, you shall be the Assistant Divinations Professor."  
  
"Oh, goody. I shall teach them how to listen to the stars, and unlock the secrets of their dreams. This shall be fun." She giggled a little.  
  
Severus stood, pulling Drusilla to her feet as well. "Perhaps we should go settle ourselves in the dungeons."  
  
"Indeed. You and Drusilla look in need of a little settling. I shall alert the house-elves of your new dietary needs." Dumbledore looked almost relieved that they would be leaving the office.  
  
They were barely out the door before Dru's lips covered his, in a kiss that made him glad he no longer needed to breath. "This is going to be such fun... Are there chains in the dungeons?"  
  
"Of course, my sweet. What dungeon would be complete without them?" He smiled just a little, certain now that his lovely Sire wanted to play.  
  
"You were right, I'm going to love staying here."  
  
end Dark Snake Lairs. 


	4. Bright Snake Scales

Bright Snake Scales  
  
author: Lucinda  
  
main characters: Severus Snape, Drusilla  
  
fourth in the 'Brave Snake' series  
  
rating: pg13-16  
  
disclaimer: I hold no legal rights to Severus Snape (property of JK Rowling) or Dru (property of Joss Whedon).  
  
distribution: Twisting, OADNT, Paula, Jen & Cat if they want, anyone else please ask first.  
  
note: AU post season 5 BtVS, AU post book 3 for Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's in the wardrobe, my dragon?" Drusilla still sounded sleepy as she leaned up on one elbow, her pale skin contrasting with the black silk bed sheets and her dark hair.  
  
He smiled at her, debating the advantages of just skipping the Welcoming Feast altogether. "Clothing, my silly princess. The Welcoming Feast is tonight, and it simply wouldn't do to arrive improperly attired."  
  
"We could be animals, and stay naked..." Her fingers trailed along her shoulder, falling towards one breast in an obvious suggestion.  
  
"But wouldn't you like to go to the feast?" He smiled, appreciating the view. This year would be so much more enjoyable... "The Great Hall has been enchanted so that you can look up and see the stars."  
  
"Truly? I will be able to see the stars from inside?" She sat upright, her seductive efforts forgotten. "Have I anything suitable to wear?"  
  
"Considering that you have two wardrobes filled with pretty dresses, I should hope so, my sweet. Why not that deep red dress, with the black beadwork?" He smiled at her, amused by her excitement. What would she do when she finally realized that since the enchantment simply showed the sky overhead, they could sit there in the daytime, seeing the sunlight without truly being in the sun?  
  
"Mmmm... that will do. Can you pass me the stockings?" She slid off the bed, moving towards the chair where she'd draped her garter belt and a lovely jet choker.  
  
They took their time preparing for the feast, playing a bit as they did. His own robes were black, of course, much as they'd always been. "You look radiant, my sweet dark princess. Shall we go?"  
  
They made their way up from the basement, and emerged into one of the side halls that connected the Great Hall with the ground floor classrooms. Hearing a rattling sound, Severus glanced over. Sibyl Trelawney had just descended from the slender spiraling staircase that lead to her personal chambers. She was dressed in this greenish robe with a pale yellow gauzy overlay, draped with more necklaces of beads and charms and more beads than he would have thought any three women should wear at once.  
  
"Severus... Did you enjoy your vacation?" Sibyl asked, her mouth tipped into a slight smile.  
  
Smirking at her, he nodded. "I found it a most... liberating experience, Sibyl. Permit me to perform the introductions. Sibyl Trelawney, this is Drusilla Cambridge. Dru, this is Sibyl, the Divinations instructor. Dumbledore thought that you could use an assistant this year, as the last one was so taxing for you."  
  
"An assistant... That must be why the signs pointed that this year would be easier." With a firm nod, Sibyl looked over Drusilla. "I look forward to this. We shall have to speak after the feast, to sort out how things shall go."  
  
"Of course, pretty pet." Drusilla's smile had a trace of amusement.  
  
They both watched as Sibyl walked towards the Hall, rattling with every step.  
  
"And she's teaching people how to See?" Dru snorted, one hand waving dismissively. "No wonder Dumbledore thought she needed help."  
  
"Sibyl needs far more help than just that, my love." He took her hand, tugging her towards the hall. "We don't want to be late, do we?"  
  
"But my dragon, we are late." Dru giggled, taking his arm to enter the Hall.  
  
They swept into the hall, and he led the way to his normal seat, pleased to see that the one to the left of it was empty. With a hint of a smile, he pulled the chair out for Drusilla, before sliding her up to the table. It was so much easier to hear all the whispered questions and comments from the students this year as they all tried to guess who the lovely woman beside him was, and why she was there. A quick glance showed another unfamiliar face, a scowling, scarred, with one eye rolling wildly in it's socket. Presumably, that was the new Defense Instructor. It looked as if he'd either learned what he knew the hard way, or had sought to test his knowledge.  
  
They watched the Sorting, and Dru kept leaning over to whisper comments about the frightened little lambs. The stars were delightful, and she kept glancing up at them, smiling every time that they were still 'here inside with us'. She giggled a bit at the ghosts, though the Bloody Baron seemed to frighten her. All in all, things seemed to be going normally.  
  
Standing up, Dumbledore cleared his throat slightly, surveying the room. "It's good to see so many familiar faces back again, and encouraging to see the new ones as well. Those of you who are returning will have noticed that we have two new faces at the Head Table. Professor Alastair Moody will be our new Professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts." He paused while the scarred man stood and glared around the room. "The other new face is Miss Drusilla Cambridge, who will be assisting Professor Trelawney in Divinations."  
  
Drusilla smiled, eagerly standing up and waving at the students. "Hello, little lambs. I'm so pleased to be here."  
  
She sat down again, still smiling as the Headmaster repeated the rules about the Forest and the Third floor. Severus let his attention drift, knowing that there would be students who didn't listen, just like every year. A corner of his mind wondered if they might just... vanish, and he resisted the urge to lick his lips. No, best not try such a thing - Dumbledore would know. He always knew.  
  
Instead, he turned his attention to the students, amused by some of their speculations. It was amazing how much easier it was to hear things now.  
  
"A new Divinations assistant? She's pretty."  
  
"Too bad such a lovely woman's stuck with that old loon in the tower."  
  
"I wonder if I can get some special tutoring? She inspires all sorts of visions, if you get my drift."  
  
"Why is she smiling at Snape? He's just… that's vile."  
  
"Hey Hermione, do you think that she'll be a better teacher than Trelawney?"  
  
"I don't see how she could possibly be worse. That woman sees death omens everywhere."  
  
"Why is she looking at Professor Moody like that?"  
  
"Who cares? Why is she… she did not just lean over and kiss Snape! Tell me she didn't."  
  
"Do you think there might be something odd about her? I mean… lambs?"  
  
"Do you think Snape slipped her a potion? I mean, there's got to be a potion to get… well, to catch a woman's attention."  
  
"Where did she come from? How did she get the position?"  
  
"Maybe my father can learn more about her…"  
  
"Thank Merlin that we got a pretty teacher now."  
  
"Why didn't I sign up for Divinations?"  
  
Chuckling, he looked at Drusilla. "It seems that you've got quite a few fans, my sweet."  
  
"How charming. Run and catch, the lambs all play in the blackberry patch… Do we catch the lambs?" She smiled, her nails tracing over his arm, over the place where he'd once borne the Dark mark.  
  
"If we do, we must let them go relatively unharmed." He reminded her, nodding towards Dumbledore. "He would be dangerous to cross."  
  
"I suppose. But this shall be an interesting year. I can feel it in my bones…" She smiled, her eyes turning once more towards the stars.  
  
end Bright Snake Scales. 


	5. Dark Snake Bites

Dark Snake Bites

author: Lucinda

contains Severus Snape/Drusilla pairing, mention of past-tense Spike/Dru

fifth in the 'Brave Snake' series

rating: pg13-16

disclaimer: I hold no legal rights to Severus Snape (property of JK Rowling) or Dru (property of Joss Whedon).

distribution: Twisting, OADNT, Paula, Jen & Cat if they want, anyone else please ask first.

note: AU post season 5 BtVS, AU post book 3 for Harry Potter.

Divination classes should have been quite enjoyable, Drusilla reflected. But since she was stuck working with Trelawney... Bah. The woman was delusional, thinking that she could read the signs and omens. She talked to the nervous little lambs, filling their minds with fear of shadows and dread of their letters from their mums and dads. Trelawney babbled nonsense about training the Inner Eye to glimpse the future, and it was all that she could do not to growl and snap the silly woman's neck.

"Why didn't I drop this class?" Muttered a red haired boy, too quiet for mortal ears to catch.

She leaned over, turning his teacup to glance inside. "Because you would have to pick another one to take instead, ducks. Oh, look, there's a rabbit in the tealeaves, and the snapping tiger chasing after the little bunny. Someone will have to be quick to get out of that trouble."

"Am I the rabbit?" He looked like he wasn't certain if he wanted to believe her warning, but he at least had the sense not to be rude.

Smiling, she patted his hand. "Don't worry too much. This won't happen until later. The rabbit is either you or someone very close to you."

Her words to the boy were interrupted as Trelawney came over, glancing into the cup of the dark haired boy sitting at the same table. Immediately, the daft woman started shrieking. "The Grim! Oh, my poor boy, death awaits! It stalks at your footsteps. Oh, the pity that it should fall to one so young..."

Drusilla watched as Trelawney executed one of the most perfectly faked attacks of exhaustion, the woman rattling as she sank into the deep cushions of a pale green chair. She momentarily debated if the chair would look better drenched in blood. Perhaps it would be best to clear the room of children first, just in case? "I think that's enough for now, lambs. Be sure to come back tomorrow."

"What a load of nonsense." The annoyed mutter came from a girl with wild brown hair, her eyes gleaming with intelligence.

"Do you mean her, or the idea of Seeing?" Dru asked, curious what the girl would say.

"I..." The girl paused, her eyes caught by Drusilla's gaze. "If there are really death omens everywhere, why try to look for them? And how are we supposed to believe her stories about the future?"

Dru smiled. This girl might not have the Sight, but she apparently had sense. It might be something to watch for, or possibly a reason to cultivate her. "Why, there's only one way to know if someone can see the future. Wait and learn if what they speak of happens or not. But as for death omens... Death is everywhere. It comes for all living creatures, from little mice scratching in the walls, to lost lambs like yourselves, to nasty snakes. It's lurking here, right in the heart of everything."

"Right. Hermione, come on, we have to go to Charms." The red haired boy tugged on the girl's arm, and she stumbled, probably disoriented from Drusilla's eyes.

Watching them run away, Drusilla felt her tummy rumble. When the sun fell into the lake, she'd have to go out hunting. There should be something in the forest. Maybe even one of the little lambs gone astray.

Oh yes, tonight she intended to have some fun.

Her dragon childe had been delighted with the idea of a hunt. The gold had hinted at the edges of his eyes, like the peeking flares of an eclipse. He'd kissed her, purring a soft "That sounds delightful, my princess."

Of course, he'd made certain to keep her distracted until it would be safe for them to slip outside. He'd had such delightful ideas as well, and the dungeons were far enough from everyone else that she could let him know just how much she appreciated his ideas.

He'd then tried to tell her that the forest wasn't safe, and that she should be careful. As if a bunch of trees would pose a danger to her! She was a princess, daughter of the night and the stars whispered in her ears.

Drusilla slipped away from him, wandering through the large trees, hearing the whispers on the moonlight. Silvery shadows and mysteries danced, and she could hear hoof-beats in the distance. What a glorious place!

Drusilla might have been mad, but she wasn't completely without sense. When she saw the spider web holding the little fawn, each strand as thick as her little finger, she promptly turned around and decided to hunt closer to the forest's edge.

She could hear him, slipping on the tree roots and saying the most horrible rude things. What was one of the students doing out here? And was he all alone in the dark forest, the place forbidden to the little children? Perhaps he needed a reminder why children should listen to their elders.

Following the rude words, she caught sight of him. A small boy, of a size to be no older than the fourth year, perhaps younger, stood in the moonlight. It shone on his pale hair, and seeped into his dark robes. The boy reminded her a bit of her Spike, glaring angrily at the trees.

He had to be punished.

The boy didn't hear a sound as she moved closer, striking the arm that held his fragile wand. She watched it fly away, hiding under one of the many tree roots even as his arm made an unhappy snapping noise where she'd struck.

She let her nails rake over his back, letting the rich scent of his blood fill the air. Mmmm, blood and fear and magic, she could hardly wait for a taste. One hand fluttered over her hip, feeling like dancing under the fading crescent of the moon. Blood and fear and moonlight, what a lovely tune.

He spun around, his eyes almost useless in the dark. "Who's there? What's out here?"

"Naughty spikeling. Princess has to punish you." Her hand slapped out, connecting with his jaw and sending him spinning to the ground.

His screams as she raked her nails down his chest were almost musical. Laughing, she licked the blood from her nails. The poor boy was trying to run from her, how amusing.

Easily, she moved among the tree branches, growling as her nails lashed at him again. They barely caught him, but it was right over his arm, where he'd been trying to cradle it. She must have hurt it when she'd knocked the wand away.

The spikeling slipped, collapsing to the ground beneath a tree, only a short distance from a pool of water. Drusilla moved, grabbing him up and sinking her teeth into his shoulder. It wasn't terribly deep, but she just wanted to sip at him, to taste the fear in his blood.

"My sweet, what are you doing with the boy?" Her dragon prince's voice was almost a growl as he moved closer, his golden eyes gleaming in the dark.

"He tastes delicious. Why don't you try him for yourself?" She cooed, gazing at her childe. His cloak flared almost like dragon wings, and he stalked wonderfully.

He grabbed her, pulling her away from the boy, his lips crashing against hers. Teeth caught at lips, and tongues soothed at the nicks and scratches. "My sweet princess. He does taste good, full of fear."

Hopefully, she whispered, "We could finish him off. Just drink him down and play wild games in the forest. Only the moon will see us, and she would never tell."

Leaning forward, he licked a droplet of blood from her cheek. "The idea is tempting. But if we did that, the body would have to disappear."

"Simple." One hand waved in the air, the motion turning into an inviting curl as her hips swayed. "I could make sure that nobody found so much as a finger bone of him."

Catching her hand, he kissed her palm. "But if he vanished, there would be a search. His father would not let it go so easily, not having worked so hard to mold the boy into his younger image."

"Ohhhh." She pouted, knowing where he was going with this.

"It would draw too much attention." Stalking closer, he lifted the frightened boy upwards, snarling just a little. "So much fear, little Malfoy."

Proving that he was a keen student in many regards, he caught the boy's gaze, and the boy's heart slowed from it's fear rushed frenzy to a more normal fluttering. The boy fell limp, his unconsciousness a pale imitation of a delightful death.

A long, graceful finger caught up a drop of blood from the bite, and he licked it away, the movement filled with danger and appeal. "He shouldn't remember anything."

Wrapping her arms around her dragon childe, Drusilla sighed. "Since we aren't going to eat him, what do we do about the spikeling? We could give him to the spiders."

"Ah, but we are the loyal teachers of Hogwarts, determined to teach the young students how to be proper and effective witches and wizards." He chuckled, amused by the irony. "As we are but concerned teachers, we heard the sound of someone screaming and went to investigate."

Her hand slid inside his robe, tracing over his still heart. "His screams were quite musical."

"Perhaps I should take him to the infirmary alone." He shook his head. "We don't want anyone to learn that you were the cause of his screaming. The questions would be awkward."

Lightly, she nipped at her dragon's shoulder. "Oh fine. Take the boy to the hospital. I'll be waiting in our room."

"Well, you are quite the troublemaker, Malfoy." He put the boy over his shoulder, like a sack of potatoes, and began walking back towards the castle. "Such a pity that you'd be more trouble dead than you are alive."

Drusilla giggled as she skipped back towards the dungeons. Her lovely child would play with her later. Oh, she'd have to punish him for denying her the fun of killing the boy, but he was probably right about it causing trouble. She'd just have to make certain that he enjoyed his 'punishment' almost as much as she would.

Besides, the boy wouldn't always be a student at this school. When that day came, she could track him down and play for hours. Oh yes, it was good to have time to make plans.

end Dark Snake Bites.


	6. Shadowy Snake Plots

author: Lucinda

contains Severus Snape/Drusilla pairing, mention of past-tense Spike/Dru

sixth in the 'Brave Snake' series

for teens and older readers, due to sexuality, emotional issues, possible violence, and Drusilla.

disclaimer: I hold no legal rights to Severus Snape (property of JK Rowling) or Dru (property of Joss Whedon).

distribution: Twisting, OADNT, Paula, Jen & Cat if they want, anyone else please ask first.

note: AU post season 5 BtVS, AU post book 3 for Harry Potter.

Severus Snape enjoyed the dungeons, and he enjoyed the precise creation of potions. He took pride in being a Potions Master, a thing which had not changed with his health. Another thing which had not changed was his loathing of the typical student.

Unfortunately, the student now hovering in the doorway was not one of the many typical students at Hogwarts. Harry Potter was many things, but typical wasn't the first word to mind about him. Of course, the mortal that he'd been had loathed Harry because he had been the son of James Potter. As an odd change, the vampire that he had become merely considered Harry to be yet another student who seldom paid sufficient attention to his lessons.

"What brings you to my lair, Potter?" He didn't even look at the boy, instead slowly stirring two spoonfuls of powdered cobra fangs into the potion.

"It was Dumbledore's idea, sir." Potter sounded nervous, but fairly respectful. He'd always held a good opinion of Dumbledore.

"A great many unusual things are his ideas," slowly, he increased the heat of the mixture, wanting it to steam, but not bubble. The rolling boil would spoil the potency, resulting in a rather weak and ineffective poison.

"He said that Voldemort might have a connection to me, through my scar," Potter's voice was angry now. "That he might be able to look into my thoughts."

"So what was the proposed solution?" Severus glanced up, noting the clenched fist of the boy before him. "Somehow, I doubt that he meant for me to poison you, though it would prevent Voldemort from reading your mind."

For a moment, Harry faltered, and then he slowly stepped into the dungeon. "He said that you should teach me Occulomancy. That if I learned that, nobody could look into my thoughts."

"An over-simplification," he sneered, mostly from habit. "Occulomancy is a method to shield your thoughts, a means of creating a barrier. But there is no barrier known to man that can not be breached with sufficient force."

"Will this help?" Harry rubbed at the scar on his forehead, and murmured, "I can hear him at night, whispering. I can't make out the words, but I know they're something horrible. Sometimes, he's glaring at people, and then they... he watches as the Death Eaters kill them. I don't want to watch people dying."

"Most people don't enjoy such things," he murmured, carefully watching the simmering poison. Just a little longer, and he could remove it so that it could begin to cool. "You might as well have a seat and try to calm yourself, this needs to be finished first."

He attempted to give no apparent attention to the boy as he finished simmering the potion for the precise four minutes. Instead, his mind was trying to analyze the situation – why had Dumbledore decided to have him teach this skill to a boy that he'd never liked? Was the old man trying to get the boy killed? Was he trying to get Snape killed? Perhaps the old man had completely forgotten about his new health condition?

Carefully, he moved the cauldron, so that it could slowly cool. Placing a lid over it to prevent the cooling vapors from escaping, he turned his focus back to the boy who was currently fidgeting at a desk. "So, what excuse did your friends receive as to why you are here?"

"Extra potions lessons, sir." Harry looked a little quieter, though still not happy.

"A pity that isn't the real reason, you could use some improvement," Snape replied, stalking over to the supply closet. From the very back, he removed a slender book, which he'd been using to prevent a particular herb from coming into contact with the walls as it dried. "You will need to read this book in your private time, it will explain the theories behind the exercises, and why they are supposed to work."

Harry Potter looked at the book, the brown leather darkened along the edges, and splotched with a multitude of green stains, and any lettering long since worn away. He looked uncertain if he wanted to actually touch it. "Exercises, sir?"

"Yes. Occulomancy is a delicate art, one that I don't expect you to master quickly. You must learn to gather your thoughts deep inside, and to simultaneously create a blankness around them, something that your enemies can not read." For a moment, he considered the numerous other students who would be much better suited to a mental blankness, though in their case, it wasn't from any skill. "In your case, this might take a considerable time. You are always thinking, even if it is seldom the topic you are supposed to be attending to."

Harry blinked, sitting up straighter. Questions were dancing in his eyes, almost strong enough to taste. "How do I begin?"

"First, you must calm yourself, and focus on your breathing. This similar to meditation, and if it helps you to count, or try for a particular number of breaths each minute, then do so." He watched as the boy nodded, and tried to slow his breathing.

Gradually, the boy seemed to be paying more attention to him than to his lessons. With a slight frown, he inquired, "Is there something of particular interest about me, Potter?"

"You're not breathing. You're… you're a vampire!" Harry's voice rose, and the scent of fear grew stronger.

"It seems that you have been paying attention in at least one of your classes after all, Mister Potter," Severus spoke slowly, deciding that it truly didn't matter if the boy knew or not. "But who could you tell, Mister Potter? Who would believe such a story? After all, I am a valuable member of this faculty, and you are just a boy. One with a particularly unwelcome habit of believing that the Dark Lord is still out there."

"I…" the boy faltered, glancing down at the table, where his hands were clenched into fists. "He is out there."

"Of course he is," Severus agreed. "I know that, you know that. Unfortunately, the ministry refuses to consider such a possibility."

There was a peculiar expression on the boy's face, as if he was confounded and frightened, and trying to hide the whole thing behind a brave mask. How typically Gryffindor of him. "I'm not planning to eat you, boy."

"But…" For a moment, Harry looked almost offended, before biting back his words. "What are you planning?"

"I shall continue to make potions, for a very long time. It also appears that I am supposed to attempt to instruct you in Occulomancy." He shrugged a little, "Very little has changed for me, particularly in regards to what affects you."

"The new Divinations assistant…" the words were a shocked whisper, and then Harry looked up. "What did you do to her?"

Severus chuckled, shaking his head. "Once again, your ideas are incorrect. I did not do anything to her; she is the one who has done things to me. She has given me… eternity. And freedom, in a way."

"She's… but she's…" Harry stammered, turning a tempting pink. "Never mind."

"It isn't your concern," Severus dismissed. "I shall attempt to teach you to shield your thoughts. Assuming that you survive the inevitable next confrontation with Voldemort, it will be a most useful skill for the rest of your life."

end part 1.

Drusilla hummed as she moved through the trees. She didn't want to go too deeply into the forest, that was the spider's domain. She might have argued, but Miss Edith had whispered that there were dozens upon dozens of the spiders, and that they would get very cross if she tangled their threads. Besides that, they'd eaten most of the small game in the deep woods anyhow.

Something was whispering under the trees though, and she meant to find the new voice. It wasn't the stars; she knew their clear, shining voices. It wasn't Miss Edith, whose voice was so much like her own, but calmer. It wasn't the voices of her family, nor the echoes of the screams of those that she'd killed over her years. No, this was a different voice, thin, papery, and she had the impression that she'd heard it once before, or perhaps the echo of it. "You can't hide forever, someone will always find you in the end."

"Who said I meant to hide forever?" The voice was dry, almost weak sounding, with a hissing undertone. He didn't sound quite human.

Drusilla turned, and looked at the thin man leaning against a tree. His skin was pale and rough looking, and his eyes were a burning red. In a way, he reminded her a bit of the Master, on the one time that she'd seen him, though he wasn't dressed at all the same. Instead of fine velvets, he was in a tattered black robe, with a little stick like the one her darling dragon-childe used.

She wasn't that impressed. "Perhaps you should hide a little longer, until you have something prettier to wear."

He hissed, and pointed his little stick at her, hissing a nasty green word with sharp edges everywhere – "Crucio!"

Pain flared, like a thousand little teeth gnawing and biting at her, and she collapsed, protesting, "But I was a good girl, and I didn't hurt the lambs!"

He walked closer to her, his skin rasping against itself like lizards dancing. "Foolish woman."

Drusilla remained on the ground, eyes barely open, watching him though her lashes. Now she knew him, now that she'd drowned in his magic. This was the nasty old snake that had tried to tie up her Severus. And she would not share.

"You are pretty enough, and so far from where anyone would be able to save you…" One hand tugged at the shoulder of her gown as red eyes focused on her breasts.

She swatted his hand, keeping her fangs hidden. "I don't want to make the beast with you. You don't know how to treat a lady, let alone a princess."

The little magic stick was pointed at her again, and he snarled something else, a word that made her mind feel all fuzzy, full of cotton and flower petals. Slowly, she stood up, unlacing the bodice of her gown and letting it fall around her feet in a soft, silken puddle. Part of her frowned, that was no way to treat a pretty dress; it could get all muddy. Even as she disliked letting her gown fall to the forest floor, she moved towards the nasty snake man, clad in the green lace bodice and panties that Severus had found for her, with her legs encased in lace stockings. She kicked off the shoes, feeling her body wobble as she moved.

"Now, I think it's time to play… You will enjoy this," the snake sneered at her, and she could hear his voice echoing through the flowers in her head, urging her to play the naughty naked games with him, like she did with her daddy, like she had with her Spike, like she did with her dragon-childe….

"Oh, I do like to play…" She cooed, and then slashed at his chest, nails ripping through his robes and drawing blood. As he gasped, the magic stick moving, she licked the marks, tasting the blood, tasting his magic. "I like naughty games."

He grabbed her arm, pulling her closer, crushing her lips against his. There was no teasing, no suggestion of a later reward for the games, only demands. And his tongue tickled, shaped different and funny. Flower petals were falling in her mind, shriveling and wilting.

She pushed his hand away, annoyed that he was trying to thrall her like she did the gentle lambs.

He bit her tongue.

Drusilla hissed, part of her enjoying the pain, and part of her insistent that this nasty snake had no right to punish her at all. Her hands curved into claws, and she lashed at him again, going for his eyes. Even if she didn't catch one – and they popped so nicely – wounds to the scalp did bleed so, and it would be harder for him to see.

The sound that he made was closer to a yelp than a hiss, and while she hadn't caught the eye, blood was pouring down his face. She licked at her nails, smirking at him. "You taste like green water and ashes."

He snarled the sharp edged word again, sending a hundred biting pains over and through her body. But she could smell his fear, as rich and strong as his blood, and she laughed at him, dancing closer as her muscles quivered and tried to send her to the ground. "I like to play, old snake. You wanted to play, you promised that we could play..."

He screamed at her, words that burned green like fire and flashed a bright light. Drusilla collapsed this time, feeling as if she had been turned into a tiny doll and then folded into a trunk. Such a nasty spell…

He rolled her over, his hand rough on her bare shoulder. "That shall fix you."

She lunged, teeth sinking into his throat. But he still tasted like green water and ashes, and so she pulled her head away, ripping a section of his flesh away. His blood sprayed, covering her like lace, and she laughed. "I can hear them now, a hundred little men and women screaming in your head… Lost puppets with their strings cut away."

He stabbed at her with the magic stick, lips moving to try to say something else, and there was pain. Horrible pain like holy water burning over her body, washing away his blood. She fell to the ground, the stars voices fading as she passed out.

End part 2.

The lesson with Potter had felt like it took the whole night, with the boy sitting there, twitching with barely suppressed fear. The temptation to just sink sharp teeth into him and drink had been strong, and almost as strong had been the temptation to just let his fangs show and savor the terrified reaction that would surely follow. He had indulged neither temptation.

Instead, they had spent that time trying to get Potter into a state of calm where he would be aware of the activity of his mind, the wild thoughts and emotions. It was nearly impossible to mask such things until one was aware of them, after all. Potter had left, feeling discouraged at his slow progress and relieved to be away from Snape the vampire.

He'd been ridiculously good. But all that self-control had left him hungry, and he decided to indulge in a bit of hunting in the Forbidden Forest. Surely he would be able to find something that he could eat. He also wanted to find Drusilla, and there was the oddest sensation, as if he was being urged to move faster, to find her right now.

He was still amazed at how easily he could see in the dark. He had never been able to navigate the forest so clearly as a mortal, not even on the brightest of days. He spotted one of the unicorns off to the left, but the creature bolted away at the first sound of his presence. It was hardly as if he had believed himself to be 'pure' or 'harmless' by any definition of the words.

There was someone stumbling, cursing at the roots of the trees. He could see a bobbling flicker, the glow of someone's wand creating a light as they tried to move through the trees. But none of the students were supposed to be outside tonight. None of the mortals of the staff either.

Which meant the stumbling man ahead was prey.

He could feel himself smiling, feel the itching of his teeth as he contemplated human prey. The blood was so much more satisfying than that of rabbits or deer. He could see the man now, a dark-robed form, trying to go deeper into the woods.

Moving closer, he spoke softly, knowing the sudden noise would be more frightening than a shout or snarl. "You might see better if the light was towards the ground."

"Ahhh!" The man yelped, spinning around to face him.

"Burgess. What brings you stumbling into the forest?" Severus asked, stepping towards the dark wizard. Burgess had been a member of the Death Eaters for four years, and had never managed to attain any particular power or competency.

"The… the Dark Lord is here. He was supposed to be…" Burgess straightened, trying to look confident. "I wanted to make certain nothing interfered with his ritual. Not all the creatures of the forest would recognize his power."

"Somehow, I doubt the horde of acromantulas would be impressed by any wizard," Snape drawled, moving closer. He was close enough to touch now, if he reached out, he could seize the incompetent Death Eater. "Another means of trying to strike at the Potter brat? Or perhaps Dumbledore."

"The wards around the castle, actually." Burgess mumbled. "Why aren't you helping him with his efforts?"

"My expertise has always been in potions, particularly in poisons. Tonight, I made forty doses of a draught that would send a grown man to the ground, screaming as his entrails turned to bloody froth inside of him. There is no antidote." Snape lied smoothly, delighting in the increasing scent of fear.

"No antidote? I thought everything had an antidote." Burgess took a step backwards.

"No, not everything," the words were smooth like silk. Letting his fangs show, he lunged, grabbing the wizard.

Burgess screamed, his protests not fading until Snape had drank enough that he could no longer remain aware, could no longer protest. The taste of fear was potent, and went so nicely with the tingling sensation of the magic in the blood. Oh yes, there was a difference between muggles and wizards… He let the body fall to the ground.

Something was wrong.

He tried to focus on his sire, to feel her location. Moving quickly through the trees, he finally emerged in a small clearing. Drusilla, clad only in her tempting lingerie and splattered liberally with cooling blood, was collapsed on the ground, her gown dropped some twenty feet away. Near her, another body lay on the ground, covered with more blood, a wand clutched in one pale hand.

Kneeling beside the unknown body, he blinked as he realized that this was Voldemort. This pale, bloody carcass was the dreaded Dark Lord. He chuckled, and turned his attention to his lovely sire. There were tiny quiverings of her muscles, a sure sign that the Crucio curse had been cast on her, possibly more than once. She wasn't moving, which was more troublesome.

He walked over, tossing her gown over his shoulder, knowing that she would be furious if he abandoned it in the woods. Then, he lifted her into his arms and carried her back to the castle. Drusilla had been hurt, and it was his duty and privilege to help her return to health. Sometimes, he found the new emotional reactions to his sire frustrating, but for now, he accepted them.

Unfortunately, his hopes for an in-obtrusive and unnoticed return were foiled. None other than Sibyl Trelawney stood inside the walls, staring at the roof with an expression of dread. Her body shook as if from cold, causing her myriad necklaces and charms to rattle.

"No, the darkness… blood and darkness and death." Her voice was filled with dread, and the scent of fear hung thick about her, like perfume.

"What are you babbling about now?" He glared at her, wanting only to tend his injured sire.

"He is not so easily gotten rid of." The words were unexpectedly deep, as if someone else's voice had been deposited in her throat.

"He who?" Severus demanded.

"He… who do you mean?" Sibyl shook her head, and then blinked. Pulling herself up straight, she adjusted her shawl and made a small hmmmph. "I don't think I wish to enquire as to what you are trying to do with my assistant."

"She was injured in the forest. I intend to help her recover." Severus managed not to snap any more. But if that woman didn't get out of his way, he'd feed her to Drusilla himself.

Turning, Sibyl retreated, no doubt to return to her tower.

Dismissing her and her words from his mind, Severus carried Drusilla down to the dungeons. He had more important things to worry about than one inept woman who claimed to See.

end part 3.

End BSH6: Shadowy Snake Plots.


	7. Old Snake Scales

author: Lucinda

contains Severus Snape/Drusilla pairing, mention of past-tense Spike/Dru

seventh in the 'Brave Snake' series

for older readers, due to possible violence, sexuality and emotional content, definite Drusilla.

disclaimer: I hold no legal rights to Severus Snape (property of JK Rowling) or Dru (property of Joss Whedon).

distribution: Twisting, OADNT, Paula, Jen & Cat if they want, anyone else please ask first.

note: AU post season 5 BtVS, AU post book 3 for Harry Potter.

Gently, Severus tucked a thick quilt around Drusilla, brushing her hair out of her eyes. He tossed her gown onto the basket with the other laundry for the house elves to clean, and settled onto a chair, watching her. He could see the faintest tremors running through her body, unpleasantly familiar tremors. Such tiny muscle spasms were an aftereffect of the Cruciatus curse. Rising from the chair, he made his way to a locked cupboard, absently wondering if the potion that he'd devised for the treatment of the curse would work as well for a vampire as for a mortal.

There was only one way to find out, and at least it would be from watching someone else instead of taking the potion himself. Settling beside her on the bed, he touched her lips, noticing the layer of blood coating them. Leaning down, he gave a soft kiss, tasting the blood.

Blood of a wizard, with the tang of fear and lust.

"Time to give you your medicine, my dark princess," Severus whispered, placing the vial against her lips.

As her mouth opened, he poured the deep purple potion into her mouth. As a vampire, she couldn't choke on it, even if she didn't swallow immediately. Another tremor hit Drusilla, and the fluid slipped down her throat. She shuddered, possibly in reaction to the taste, reminiscent of bitter almonds. While the flavor would never be his favorite, it was quite pleasant compared to other potions, such as Polyjuice or Skele-grow.

Slowly, the tremors faded, and she seemed to slip into a deep sleep. Curling himself beside her, Severus permitted himself to rest as well. For the first time since the school term had started, he'd been able to feed deeply; tasting the fear in someone's blood as they realized what he was, feeling the life drain from them into himself, and leaving them fallen to the ground, no more than an empty carcass. It was quite pleasurable, especially since they'd been limiting themselves to unintelligent beasts in the forest and blood from the animals prepared for the students to eat. Wizard's blood fresh from the throat was far better than cooling goblets of cow's blood.

To his delight, he woke to his lovely Sire's cool fingers running over his body, which had somehow become stripped of his robes. Giggling, she demanded, "Wake up, dragon-childe. I've been very good and killed the nasty snake."

Caressing her arm, he murmured, "I thought you ate a wizard, princess."

"Not the way he wanted me to eat him," she giggled, and then nipped at his collarbone. Her teeth caught his neck, teasing up to his ear. "He wanted me to play with him, like I play with you. Or at least, he thought he wanted to play…"

Severus groaned as her nails opened the skin of his chest. "You play a bit rougher than most wizards would enjoy."

"You don't complain about how I play…"

He silenced her with a kiss, pulling her closer to him. As the kiss deepened, he noticed that her tongue felt rougher, as if healing from something. Further inspection made it clear that someone had bitten her tongue. A flare of something that wasn't quite jealousy burned. "Did he bite you?"

"He did, but he had no right to try to punish me. He's not my Daddy, not my childe to have the right to be in my bed, to strip my clothing from me. I didn't want to make the beast with him. He used a nasty word, full of sharp little teeth ripping at me. It was powerful magic, and not very nice," Drusilla shook her head, frowning at the memory as her fingers moved lower. "Could you make a spell that only hurt half as much? That might be more fun…"

Severus had never imagined anyone making a request like that. Was she seriously considering something like the Cruciatus as foreplay? "Not at the moment."

She grinned, and there was no more discussion of spells or wands for some time.

End part 1.

Severus didn't think much on her words until later, as he was cleaning up after the fourth year Ravenclaw-Slytherin Potions class. She had met Voldemort, and he'd found her desirable, trying to force her into relations with him. Not that he could blame anyone for finding Drusilla attractive, but still… She'd resisted his advances, even aided by the Imperious Curse, and so he'd bitten her tongue. Hard enough to draw blood. Something was bad about that… But then she'd killed him, ripping Voldemort's throat open and draining his blood.

Draining his blood… She'd taken his blood, and he'd taken hers, even if only a small amount. Blood exchange followed by death. Blast it all, had she managed to accidentally turn the Dark Lord into a vampire?

"He would be even more terrible," Severus whispered, his mind spinning out images of what a vampire Voldemort could accomplish. It was far too horrible to permit. Even leaving aside the incredible, inexcusable waste of the way Voldemort killed, he certainly wouldn't want that wretch to be around two hundred years from now.

He stalked out of the dungeons, his robes flaring behind him. This was certainly not a fortunate development. Something needed to be done. Something had to prevent Voldemort from rising again, darker and more terrible than before. Unfortunately, as far as the Wizarding world could fathom, the only one presumed to be able to get rid of Voldemort for good was Harry Potter. Perhaps he could make use of that fact.

He could hear students in the hallway, their voices loud enough to drown out the beating of their hears and the soft swishing of their blood. The eternal, intolerable debate over Quidditch teams, and a loud discussion of the horrible unfairness of somebody or other being banned. Quidditch fans were annoying, all to easily loosing track of more important matters than which team caught the snitch, which could put more quaffles through the hoops. It was a fine game, but it was only a game.

"… could have won the game if he'd been in!" The young man held the pained outrage of a deprived fanatic.

"But they'll have more games this season, and he'll be able to play in those, won't he?" Potter's voice, lacking the same intensity as the other, who could only be his cohort in crime, the youngest Weasley male.

"It won't be the same! Here, let's see if this helps explain…" Soft murmuring of spells came next.

"Students are forbidden from using magic in the halls, as you two should well know," he strode into view, looking at the pair of them. He wasn't surprised to see that their usual third, Granger, was nowhere to be seen. She seemed too sensible to be caught in Quidditch-fever. "Ten points from Griffyndor, and detention tonight for both of you."

"Detention? But… That's not…" Weasley sputtered, his face flushing almost as red as his hair.

The boy was so flushed… Severus found himself wondering how he would taste. "Yes, detention. You will report to Madam Hooch tonight at eight, Weasley. Potter, tonight you're mine."

Potter paled, swallowing hard. He nodded, smelling faintly of fear. Severus smiled at that, only then remembering that the boy had been half convinced that he'd be eaten during the Occulomancy lesson. Weasley was still red-faced, his blood taunting with its nearness, barely restrained by his skin. It would be so very easy to make the blood flow… which was exactly why his detention would be somewhere else.

"What are the pair of you still doing here? Don't you have some class that you undoubtedly need to study for? Go!" He snarled, hoping that his fangs weren't showing. If Weasley didn't stop flaunting his blood like that, he wouldn't be held responsible for tasting him.

The boys bolted away, feet slapping at the stone of the corridor. He could smell their fear, more from Weasley than from Potter, and it called to him. His hand curled into a fist as he fought against his instincts, not chasing after them no matter how tempting their fear smelled. He stayed there, not trusting himself to move a single foot until he couldn't smell their fear anymore.

Vampires had a few simple weaknesses, and if Potter had been paying attention in his Defense classes – one of the few things that he seemed to do well in – he would know how to fight a vampire. If they could get back to the clearing in the Forest where Voldemort had fallen… It would be a simple matter for Potter to kill Voldemort before the new vampire could orient himself.

Failing that, he could always kill him while Voldemort was busy attacking Potter. Either way, he'd win.

Absently, he wondered just how the Dark Lord had returned, and when it had happened. Was this something that he'd remained unaware of because his Mark was gone? Perhaps he should watch some of the Slytherins more closely, in case they were puzzled about his continued presence if their Death Eater parents mentioned him not appearing in answer to Voldemort's summons.

End part 2.

He could hear Potter coming down the hall, complaining about someone being stubborn, and not listening at all. Grumbling about trying to tell 'him' something important, and being put off and offered a stupid bit of candy. It even sounded like he was kicking at the walls.

Glancing at the clock, Severus arched an eyebrow as he realized that Potter actually seemed to be coming to his detention early. Walking to the door, he drawled, "Stop kicking the wall before you break one of your toes, you'll need them tonight. Since you're here, come inside and close the door."

The boy looked like he wanted to slam the door, but instead just pulled it shut. Glancing at the back of the room, he frowned at the rows of drying cauldrons. "Sir? You said I had a detention, what am I supposed to be doing? The cauldrons are all clean."

"I could still have you scrub them again," Severus commented, noticing the way Potter's hand clenched at the words. "I didn't order you down here to clean cauldrons tonight."

"Someone would probably notice if… But you'd already know that, wouldn't you? You wouldn't have called me down here as an after-dinner snack." Potter shook his head, and settled at a desk, seemingly more comfortable with that little bit of distance and a table between them.

"Why were you cursing in the halls, Potter?" Severus leaned against his desk, wondering just who had roused such creative words from the boy. If he'd use half that creativity for his assignments for History of Magic… or perhaps he did, and that was why his grades for that class were so dreadful. Or maybe he'd had another run-in with Draco. Draco had tasted much better than he had expected; it was such a pity they'd had to let him live.

"I was trying to talk to Headmaster Dumbledore. I've been having some more of those dreams…" Potter fell silent, his eyes unfocused. "I don't know who else I could tell about them that wouldn't think that I'm crazy. Pettigrew was in them, with Voldemort. They were in some old house, talking about a woman that they killed, and some plans. They already attacked at the World Quidditch Cup, just like they said they would in the dreams."

Severus narrowed his eyes, standing up straight. "What else have these dreams said?"

Potter blinked, and ran his hand through his hair before he answered. "There was some sort of plan, but he was persuaded to use someone else, instead of 'the boy'. I wonder if they meant me. There's still some sort of plan that he's got, something here, because he said that he had someone loyal to him at Hogwarts. He was… He was stalking around, looking…"

"He was flesh again," Severus interpreted. "Was he lurking in someone, like he did to Quirrel? Or did he find some other way?"

"Independent flesh, but… there was something wrong with him. More than before, I mean," Potter fumbled as he tried to explain. "He didn't look human. His eyes were wrong, red and sort of like a snake. I don't know what he did, but his skin was… it was wrong. Not human, but not quite as horrible as those Dementors last year."

"Are these dreams part of the reason why Dumbledore decided that you should learn Occulomancy?" Severus guessed. Part of his mind was trying to figure out who could be in the castle loyal to Voldemort. If he was as confident as that, it couldn't be one of the upper level students. One of the staff would be in an ideal position, but the only new member was Alastor Moody, a man who had demonstrated amply that he'd rather die or suffer horribly than join Voldemort.

"I think so," Potter murmured, looking as if the idea hadn't previously occurred to him. Shaking his head, he looked back to the front of the room. "What am I going to do for detention?"

Glancing at the clock, Severus decided that it would be fully dark by the time they stepped outside. "You're going into the Forbidden Forest."

"Am I going in there alone?" the boy's voice was barely over a whisper, a flicker of fear wafting from his body.

"Oh no, Potter, I'm not sending you into the forest alone. I'll be right there with you," Severus purred, enjoying the fear that the boy was trying to hide. Motioning for Potter to follow, he crossed the room and opened the door. "Voldemort was attempting to perform some ritual that he thought would affect the wards around the school. He was interrupted."

"Won't he come back then, and try again?" Potter was jogging to keep up.

"Drusilla killed him last night," Severus muttered, deciding not to comment on the state of her apparel when he found her.

"Then why are you still worried?"

Clenching his teeth together, Severus mentally counted to one hundred. "Because he won't stay down for much longer. I expect him to wake up tonight. Imagine, the Dark Lord, a vampire. No longer killing simply for the pleasure of it, but out of a true blood-thirst."

"Darker and more terrible than before…" Potter stumbled, fear filling the air. "I think she might have actually been making a real prediction."

Severus decided not to ask what the boy meant about predictions. He would rather that they made certain that Voldemort was completely dead tonight, before the preparations for the Tri-Wizard Tournament became too hectic. There were still lingering traces of red and purple to the west, but the sun was safely down. Stalking towards the Forest, he demanded, "You were paying attention in Defense, and know how to deal with a vampire, do you not?"

"Yes, sir. Sunlight… not unless there's a spell for that. Beheading or impalement with wood through the heart. Fire. Did I miss something?" Potter asked, breathing a bit harder as he tried to keep up.

"There are sunlight spells," Severus admitted. "But in the interests of my own health, I'm not going to demonstrate them. They have an area of effect. As you could master the Patronus Charm, I have no doubts that you would be capable of them. Perhaps you could ask Moody or Flitwick about them later."

Potter stumbled several times before he muttered 'lumos', spilling a bluish light from his wand. Apparently it was enough to keep him from tripping any more as he followed Severus into the forest. The unease and fear that he could smell from him were quite tempting.

"Sir? All the Defense books describe vampires as, well… nasty. But you don't seem nastier than before." He paused, stepping carefully over a fallen branch. "In fact, you seem… well, you don't seem to hate me anymore."

"I don't," Severus replied.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why not? Did being turned into a vampire really change you that much?" Potter insisted.

"I don't feel that different, in most ways. Meals have changed, and I doubt that I will be refereeing any more Quidditch games. I remember being mortal, remember all the feelings that went along with it, but they've changed. I don't hate you now, though I'd probably still hate your father. I still despise Black." Severus shrugged, "If it makes you feel any better, I still don't like you very much."

"At least some things haven't changed," Potter muttered, sounding oddly relieved. "Then why are we out here?"

"So that you can kill Voldemort, of course. I don't have to like you to realize that the whole Wizarding world expects it from you. I am simply providing you the opportunity."

"He's expecting me to kill a vampire. I'm only fourteen," Potter's shocked whisper would have been missed by mortal ears. "What if I can't do it?"

"Then I'll kill him while he's busy with you," Severus countered. "Come now, you fought a troll in your first year, and apparently a basilisk in your second, Dementors last year, why quaver at a vampire?"

"He's still a powerful Dark wizard!" Potter exclaimed.

"So am I. One way or another, Voldemort will be destroyed tonight. It is only that the whole world expects you to be the one responsible, I simply thought to give you the chance." Severus turned, seeing a few footsteps from the night before. "He won't think of using spells immediately, his first focus will be trying to feed."

"Not really a comforting thought, sir. I don't want to be anybody's dinner." The scent of Potter's fear was stronger now. "Just how much faster will he be?"

"If you can consistently catch the snitch, you should be fine," Severus attempted to reassure Potter. This was the clearing, now… yes, that dark lump was Voldemort. He hadn't started to move yet, though he could feel him, so it would be soon. "Just don't look him in the eyes.

Nervously, Harry Potter raised his wand, the light spell fading. His other hand rubbed at his scar, while the boy frowned. "Right. It can't be worse than the basilisk. I hope."

End part 3.

At the very same moment that Voldemort began to stir, Potter gasped, his hand clutching at his scar. There was the faint scent of blood, laden with magic. It smelled as if Potter held far more magic in him than Burgess, more magic than Draco. Very tempting… But if he gave in and attacked Potter, then they wouldn't be able to stop Voldemort.

There was a low hissing sound as Voldemort rose to his feet, a completely inhuman noise. He sounded rather snake-like, in fact. Hands curled into claws, held ready and wandless, as he looked up, glaring with baleful golden eyes, his forehead contorted into a loathsome visage, sharp teeth bared.

"I think he looked better as a wart on the back of Quirrel's head," Potter mumbled.

Voldemort hissed again, looking directly at the boy, and took a single step towards them.

Potter skipped backwards, calling out, "Impedimentia! Nao veja! Confundus!"

Voldemort growled, wiping at his eyes.

Potter hissed back, before calling out a firm, "Petrificus Totallus!"

Severus realized that the strange hissing could only be Parseltongue. He'd known that Voldemort was one, but it had never occurred to him that two Parseltongue wizards could hold a conversation in the language, or more likely, trade insults. Gesturing at a fallen branch, Severus transfigured it into a sharp stake. He felt a pang of unease, but tossed the stake to Potter, "Use it."

The boy nodded, moving slowly towards the magically bound Voldemort, his whole demeanor proclaiming that he was still afraid. His wand was in one hand, the stake in a white-knuckled grip in the other. "Now I just need to hope that he still has a heart…"

That was when Voldemort moved.

He lunged towards Potter, one hand grasping at the boy's robes while he snarled, "Crucio!"

Potter screamed, arms flailing under the effects of the Cruciatus curse. One hand glanced off Voldemort's head, causing the Dark Lord to scream, flinging the boy away from him. The distraction was also enough to break the curse. From the way that he snarled, he was clearly not amused.

Sending blasting curses at the boy, Voldemort stalked towards Potter, who was scrambling backwards, terror evident in his expression. His scar was bleeding now, a steady trickle down along his nose and down his cheek. With his voice trembling, Potter gasped out, "Accio stake!"

The stake leapt into the air as if flung by an invisible hand, and flew into Voldemort's side, causing him to shriek in pain. Now the scent of vampire blood almost drowned out the smell of Potter's blood.

Potter followed up with a shouted 'Lumos' that was potent enough to leave Severus blinking away spots. Immediately, Potter was casting again, layering several binding spells and stupify's as well as a few other jinxes. None of them were particularly advanced, but they might slow the Dark Lord down a little bit.

Then Potter did something clever, shouting, "Accio wand!"

With Voldemort's wand in his other hand, Potter alternated stunning and containments with conjuring sticks, changing them to sharp points, and sending them into Voldemort's body. Between the spells and the sharp pieces of wood, Voldemort was soon quite immobile, and only then did Potter seem to calm at all. Taking a few steps closer, he summoned another stick, transformed it into a sharp stake, and carefully considered Voldemort's body. Then, he gestured with one of the wands, and the stake pierced Voldemort.

With a shriek, Voldemort exploded into a puff of dust, leaving a grainy layer of ash caught up in the splashes of dark blood.

For a moment, Potter blinked, staring at the ashes. Then, he put one wand in his pocket and conjured a handkerchief, vigorously wiping at his face. When he dropped it to the ground, it was grimy, and smeared with blood. "That was disgusting… I could feel little pieces of him on me."

Severus nodded, understanding the revulsion that sensation must have produced. He was fairly certain that he would have felt something similar. "What happened when you hit him? I don't believe you to have enough strength in your flailing to have harmed him."

"It hurt him, burned his skin," Potter edged around the blood and ashes. "The same thing happened when Quirrel tried to take the Stone from me in my first year. Headmaster Dumbledore said that it was because of my mother's sacrifice."

"Your mother's sacrifice? That seems a bit…" Severus paused, trying to find a suitable word. Ridiculous? Far-fetched?

"That's what Dumbledore said, and I don't have any other explanation," Potter shrugged. "I was busy being happy that I wasn't dead when he told me that, and before I was busy trying to keep Quirrel-mort from getting the stone. I didn't care why it worked as long as it did."

"Sloppy. That lack of understanding is why you have so much difficulty with your potions. Now, I suggest that you return to the school, and go tell Dumbledore that you've dealt with Voldemort. I think I'll linger out here long enough for dinner, unless you'd like to volunteer?" Severus didn't expect Potter to stay. The boy might be brave, and foolish, but he wasn't quite the idiot that he'd accused him of being.

"No, sir, but if you'd like, I could tell the Headmaster where you are? He'll probably want to ask you some questions about this later," Potter replied, one hand gesturing at the place where Voldemort had become dust.

"True enough. Go and tell him, I'll be in later. The password to his office is Chocolate Frogs." Severus turned, starting deeper into the forest. He had a rather long future ahead of him, and it wouldn't do at all to taint it by draining the so-called savior of the wizarding world.

The boy might even be less frustrating to teach after this, and if he could manage to cultivate a working acquaintance, it could be very useful to know a Parseltongue… Just think of advantages to speaking to serpents when attempting to gather snake skin or venom! Besides, if the boy would defend a werewolf on the strength of his long-dead father's friendship, he might be persuaded to stand for a vampire who had been one of his teachers. He'd be a far more useful boy to cultivate than some of the Death Eaters' spawns, and not nearly as witless.

He had time to work on Potter. Three more years with the boy as a student, and the rest of his mortal lifetime afterwards… And now, there was no Voldemort to hinder his plans. Severus was pleased with the way the night had gone.

End part 4.

end Old Snake Scales.

End Snake series.


End file.
